Broken Wings (Fem Yugi x Yami): HIATUS
by starrysky5672
Summary: Yami Sennen is a popular boy in Domino High while Yugi Motou is a shy girl, but what happens when two different world collides? Tea bashing! Couples: Y.M (Female)xY.Y, R.BxY.B, JxS and many more to come
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a fanfic. I hope you like it! Please no rude comments ;-;**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

I slowly woke up from the sound of the birds chirping. I stared at my pink alarm clock to see that it was 6:30AM and turned it off. "Hopefully I will be able to have enough time to get ready for school." I smiled softly to myself, just thinking about what will happen during school. I quickly got up to get ready for school. Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Yugi Motou and I'm just your average teenager. Well... I'm really shy when it comes to making friends with other people, but... I was able to make lots of friends during my first year of Domino High. To be honest... Tea started bulling me for unknown reason, but I have friends to help me out whenever I'm in trouble. Ah! I have to hurry! I quickly got into my uniform and started to straighten my hair and my bangs. You're probably wondering what I look like. Well, my hair is quite long that goes past my waist and has three layers. My bangs are golden/blond while at the bottom it's mostly black with a magenta sheen at the edge. Now, you're probably thinking that it's weird for someone like me to have these strange hair color, but I like it. "Yugi! It's time for breakfast!"

"I'll be there in a minute!" I quickly put the things that I needed in my school bag and hurried down the stairs to greet my grandpa. "Good morning, grandpa!" I smiled brightly at him before sitting down around the table. I forgot to mention, I live with my grandpa in a game shop called 'Kame Game.' He sells a lot of games, but there are times when there aren't any customers to buy them. He used to go on expeditions to locate a tomb in Egypt while was young. Both of my parents passed away when I was only about five years old. " Ah, Yugi. Good morning How did you sleep. You seem to be happy early in the morning."

"Ehehe? R-really? Well, I guess you could say that I want to see my friends." He placed the plates in front of us, including a glass of orange juice. "I slept great!" I took a seat and giggled. "I'm glad." After we had finished our breakfast, I took the dishes and cleaned them. "I heard that Joey and Seto are on a vacation to Korea. How are they?"

"Oh! That's right! They're doing well and having fun, but Seto is getting somewhat busy nowadays. Though, he told me that he's trying to finish everything up so they could have some alone time." It's probably nice to be in love... I'm quite envious. After finishing my breakfast, I gave kissed grandpa on the cheek before leaving the game shop. "Thanks for the meal, grandpa! I'm going now!" I locked the door and noticed my two friends, Bakura and Ryou, waiting for me. Both of them have white hair and same eye color which is brown. Bakura's hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back. His hair points in more directions then Ryou which becomes noticeably more stiff and rigid unlike Ryou's. His bangs angle upward like wings or horns also his eyes are slanted. Ryou on the other hand. His hair is pointed downwards in various directions and trails half way down his back, making it look smooth and healthy while his eyes are just like mine. Big and innocent.

As we got to our classrooms, I noticed that Tea was sitting on top of my desk. Just great... I slowly walked towards the brown haired girl with blue eyes. "E-excuse m-me, Tea.. Y-you are sitting on my d-desk.." Tea stared down at me and grinned. Not that look again... "Oh? This is your desk? I thought it was somebody else's desk. Disgusting.." Tea moved away from my desk until one of the most popular guy entered the classroom. "Yami-kins~" Yep... Just great... Whenever this guy comes into the classroom, Tea would always try to flirt with him. Not to mention being a slut. Oops, did I just said that out loud? I hope that I didn't. Otherwise, she might beat me up. I sighed and sat in my seat, ignoring the people around me. I just wish that I could make friends, but it's impossible since almost everyone here bullies me... But I have lots of friends either outside of school or in school. "Tea, for the last time! We aren't going out!" I almost squeaked, but luckily I covered my mouth.

"B-but, Yami-ki-" I noticed that everyone was staring at the 'couple.' Yami Sennen, one of the most popular boy in school. He has tri-colored hair that looks like a starfish. His bangs are golden yellow, the middle part is black, and the edges of his hair is red. His crimson eyes are slanted, and his skin is like a light peach color. It's like we're twins, but we're not. How odd...

"What a fucking." I blinked a few times and looked over to Bakura who was sitting in front of me, enjoying the show. "What the hell did you say?!" Oh no... Tea is angry. Not good. Not good at all! "Ohh~? Did I touch a nerve? You must be deaf then. Want me to yell it out to you so you can hear better?" I narrowed my eyes over to Ryou and it seems that he's also enjoying this. You two can be cruel sometimes... "You're going to regret saying that to me!"

"B-Bakura... P-please s-stop.." I mumbled quietly, not wanting a fight to happen between a guy and a girl. But... There are times when I wanted to see Tea cry her eyes out. "Come on, Yugi. Let me have some fun for a bit. I just want to see how your head will explode~ I'll spell it out for you, S.L.U.T! That felt great." Both me and Ryou sighed quietly to each other at Bakura's actions. Really... I wonder how Ryou deals with him. No offence. "UGHH! Forget it!" I looked over to Yami and noticed that our eyes had met. Please, don't blush. Please, don't blus- "Yugi, your entire face is red." I quickly broke the eye contact and face planted on my desk. "P-please... K-kill m-me, n-now..." I mumbled/whined. And with that, we started homeroom.

 **~Lunch~**

I grabbed a lunch tray with my lunch on it. You know, I've been wondering... Why does everyone hate cafeteria food? I mean... It's delicious and edible. I walked over to the table where my best friends were sitting then sat down in front of them. "Hey, Yugi. Don't you think it's time for you to get a boyfriend? I mean, you haven't dated anyone since you broke up with your ex." I could feel as if my face had just turned completely white like a ghost. "'Kura!"

"It's okay, Ryou. He's right, but.. After what happened last time, I don't think that I'm ready for another relationship just yet.." Soon, I heard footsteps coming towards our table and I turned my head to see... Yami? "Hey, can I hang out with you guys?" His voice is deep with a hint of annoyance. Wonder what happened. Wait, let me guess. Tea happened. We all nodded as he sat down beside me. "So, Yami. Why do you want to sit here all the sudden? Is it because of that slut?" Bakura questioned. God damn it, Bakura. Must you call her slut? "Yami-kins!" I literally winced at the squeaking sound that Tea made when she ran towards our table. I heard him groan in annoyance. "Yami-kins, why did you run away from me?" Whelp, here it comes.

"Didn't you heard him this morning, Slut? He said that you two aren't a couple. If he says that you're not a couple then you're not. Now back the fuck off before I break your pretty ugly face of yours." Uguuu... I was hoping to have a wonderful day, but I guess not... "Shut up! Who are you to talk? We're a couple right, Yami-ki-" I quickly stood up and I slammed my hands onto the table. "I had enough of this. Clearly, you don't know what the phrase 'not a couple' means." I could feel everyone's eye on me including Yami's, but I didn't care. I want this childish play to end. I walked up towards Tea and glared at her. "Popular or not, I bet that everyone here is getting sick and tired of you squeaking 'Yami-kins, Yami-kins'. Oh, I have a good idea! Why don't you run along back to your ex and brag about your dollies? I bet everyone here wants to tape that mouth of yours."

Wow, whoever thought that confronting a bully really makes you feel... Good. Until I noticed that Tea was raising her hand in the air. "How dare you! You little bitch!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own any of Yu-Gi-Oh characters, only the plot.**

 **Please do not steal my ideas**

 **If you seen anyone publish on any other sites,** _ **please tell me!**_

 **I will be uploading these story on Quotev, Wattpad and !**

 **Just to help you out with reporting these are my accounts**

 **Quotev: Starx3**

 **Wattpad: Starzx3**

 **Fanfiction: starrysky5672**


	2. Chapter 2

**ShandyCandy: Here's your chapter that you ordered~**

 **Guest: R-really? QAQ I uploaded this story like a year ago and deleted it, but can you tell me the writer's name? I only upload this story on Quotev, Wattpad and on this site Q_Q**

 **ZafiroVerde: That's alright and thank you for reading the first chapter~**

 **NOMNOMBUNNYWILLEATYOURSOUL: I'm glad that you love it! c:**

* * *

 **~Yugi's POV~**

"How dare you! You little bitch!" My eyes widened when she had raised her hand in the air until Yami went in front of me, earning a hard slap across his cheek. Jesus Christ... That must hurt a lot. "Tea, I believe that's enough. Why must you always bully Yugi? Is it for your own amusement?" Why is she bulling me? I don't get it. Did I do something wrong or offended her in any way? "I-I'm sorry, Y-Yami! B-but why did you..?" Yes. Why did you protect me? "Tea had just slapped Yami Sennen..." I looked around the cafeteria to see that most of the students were whispering to each other. "Let me remind you, Tea. I'm the son's chairman and it's best if you don't go near Yugi and her friends ever again or else something may happen to you." And with that she stormed off. Did I forget to mention that he's the chairman's son? Wait, that's not important!

"E-excuse me, b-but are y-you alright? I-I'm s-sorry that y-you had to g-get involved..." I looked up to Yami until I saw that big red hand print on his cheek when he had turned around to face me. Oh no! I began to panic a lot. "W-we have t-to t-take you to the infirmary room!" What have I done?! Stupid Yugi! "It's fine. I have to agree with your friend Bakura about her being... You know. You can clearly tell that she's only flirting with me just so she can use me for money. It's easy to tell when you're looking into her eyes." He said with a reassuring smile and trust me it's not reassuring to me at all!

"Ahem...! Want to stop flirting in front of the entire students and just sit back down so we can have a normal chat? Or better yet, you two could flirt with each other while you're on your way to the infirmary room." We both turned our heads to Bakura and Ryou, feeling my entire face feeling rather hot. "W-we are n-not f-flirting! I-I was j-just c-concern!" Ryou giggled softly as I pouted softly at them. "B-but they're r-right. We should get a b-bag of ice for your cheek. We'll see you back at the classroom!" Yami and I both walked to the infirmary and I have to say... It was rather awkward being with Yami... Uguu... "U-umm... A-about T-Tea's question from earlier... Why did you protect me?" I could hear him chuckle out loud. W-what's so f-funny?! D-did I say something that I shouldn't have? "You can just say that my body moved on its own, but I wonder why she would always bully you in front of the entire school. You haven't done anything to upset her or anything did you?"

"I don't think I have done anything wrong... M-maybe it was only for her amusement..." I did try my best to become her friend, but in such short notice she became popular with the first three weeks when we started high school. Something tells me that she won't leave me alone. "Well, is it possible if I could hang out with you and your friends? Those two are a funny bunch and it's best to stay by your side whenever Tea tries to attack you and your friends." Hmm... I-I don't think are suppose to be funny. Not to mention Bakura. "I'm sure that they won't mind. Oh, it looks like we're here!" I slid the door open and entered the room to see the school's nurse. "Oh, Yugi and... Yami? Well, this is quite rare to see the two of you alone. Are you two sick?"

"N-no, b-but... Yami accidently got slapped on the cheek when he had protected me from Tea..." I just wish that he hadn't done that... Now I feel horrible. "That girl never stops does she? Alright, I'll be back with a bag of ice. Stay right there." The nurse got up from her seat and went to the backroom to grab a bag with ice in it and came back with a bag of ice in it. "Here you go. Be careful on your way to class."

"We will! See you, later." And with that we went back to our class to meet up with our friends like we said. "That's right. Are you free after school tomorrow? Bakura, Ryou and I usually hang out after school on Fridays. Tomorrow, we're going to that new dessert place at the center of Domino City. I heard that they make really good desserts!" I looked up at him with a bright smile. "That would be nice. It's been such a long time since I've hang out with someone." Long time? I started to notice the change of his eyes going from bright to dark, but he smiled a few seconds later. Odd... Did something happen when he was a child? I think it's best to not ask him about it... _Riiinnnnnggg!_ "T-that's the bell! We have to hurry!" We both ran to the classroom before our teacher could get there. He doesn't like it when someone doesn't come right after the bell.

I listened and wrote some notes in my notebook that was written on the chalkboard until I noticed that Yami was sleeping during his lesson. Oh no... I slowly and gently poked his arm, but there were no response. "What do we have here? He has guts to be sleeping during my lessons. Sennen... Sennen!" Yami snapped his eyes wide open and yelled out my name for some reason. "YUGI!" Everyone turned their heads and stared at him while some people were trying not to laugh at him. I was also staring at him with a worried expression, wondering what he was dreaming about. "Well, Mr. Sennen. I hope that you had a good long nap, but could you wait until school is done? Since you've been sleeping throughout my lessons, you have to copy someone else's notes."

"Y-yes, sir. I'm sorry." He apologized with a cheeky smile. Hmm... What a carefree guy. "Y-Yami-san... Are you okay?" I whispered softly. "I'm fine, I just had a nightmare." I smiled softly and handed him my notes that he could copy down. "There's going to be a test the day after tomorrow so be sure to copy it down."

"I'm surprised that you two are actually talking." I looked over to Ryou and smiled a bit. "We got to know each other a bit more during our way to the infirmary room and back to the classroom. I'm surprised myself that I was able to make a new friend with the help of you two." I looked over to Bakura to see that there were a hint of annoyance. "I don't think you two should be friends. He looks exactly like _him_ , but with different skin color." Ah... This again. I don't want to be reminded about my ex, but now that I think about it, Yami looks exactly like him, but with different skin color. Let's forget about it Yugi, it's all in the past. For some reason, I felt as if I was being watched. "Everyone, before I let you leave early. I want all of you to look at the school trip form that's being handed out for you to show to your parents."

Oh, that's right. We're going on a field trip right after we finish all of our exams. I gently grab the papers and took one before handing the forms to the person who is sitting behind me. "We will be going to a resort and it's going to be a private resort for this class and the other two classes that will be tagging along with us. For some odd reason, Mr Sennen was being rather kind to give us this suggestion and all of you won't have to worry about paying. Everything has been dealt with by Mr Sennen and the chairman. The things that you can bring are electronics such as cell phones and laptops, extra clothes, towel, etcetera." Eh?! Y-Yami did all of this?! I looked over to Yami, who was sitting beside me to see that he was being all smiley as if he's proud of himself. "We will be staying there from the first day of July until the end of the month. If you have any troubles or worries, I would advise you to talk to me right after school. You may bring at least one person to come to the resort. That's all. Make sure to sign the form by the end of next Friday and be sure to work on your homework for English."

We all stood up and packed away the stuff into our school bags. "I'd never thought you were _THAT_ kind. Heh, I like you already! Let's be best of friends." I giggled softly when I saw Bakura wrapped his arm around Yami's neck. "I was actually surprise that you would be kind enough to let some of the classes to go to your resort. Maybe I could ask grandpa if he wants to come with us. He needs to take a break from watching the shop."

"Good idea, Yugi. I'm sure that your grandpa would love that." I smiled bright and chatted away with Ryou about what we should do for tomorrow while Bakura was walking behind us with Yami. "Yugi, there's going to be a special menu for tomorrow. One of the staffs, who worked there was handing out some special menu flyer." I looked at the menu and man, I was getting hungrier by the minute. "The restaurant seems to be very interesting. Look, they can help you make fondue and some other stuff. Uwaa~ All of them look so delicious~!"

 **~Yami's POV~**

Just watching the girl laugh with her friend made me smile. I'm glad that she made friends that she can trust and open up too. She used to be very shy and quiet when it comes to making new friends. "You've been staring at Yugi for such a looonnnnggg timmmmme. Actually, you've been watching her from afar, right?" Heh, this just got interesting." I looked over to Bakura and smiled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about, my dear friend." How did h- "You want to know, right? Well, I was watching you from the beginning when Ryou and I became friends with her. Wherever she goes, you follow her like a stalker. I wanted to have my fun and see if you were going to make a move on her or not. I don't like guys that tries to flirt with her even if they just became friends with her."

This guy have sharp eyes. "I'm surprised. You saw right through me as if I was a ghost." Also... How does he even know what I'm thinking about? "Both you and Yugi are easy to read. What I'm more concern about is her safety and that slut is planning to hurt her. I didn't want Yugi to get close to you, because of _her_ , but I believe that it's too late. If that Slut can't get what she wants then she will have to use force." He's right. I couldn't afford to lose Yugi. Luckily, she's talking to my father right now and her trying to flirt with him will be impossible. We, Sennen knows her true objective. Except for one person.

Right, how could I forget? He's going to transfer to our school as of tomorrow. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." I blinked a few times and looked at the game shop in front of me. "O-oh... See you tomorrow, Yugi." I smiled softly at her and walked with her two best friends. "I overheard that you guys were talking about Yugi. So, it was true what Bakura had told me. I honestly thought that he was joking around. Then... The thing about the resort... Was it so you can spend quality time with our little Yugi~?" Ohhhh... These two are so **evil**! You can see their devil horns and pointy tail sticking out, but only if you're imagining it.

"If you want to date our Yugi then you have to protect her from Tea at all cost even if it means being slapped by her again~ But... I want to see if you're worthy enough to be by her side or not." They're definitely evil, alright. "Your challenge is to..."

* * *

 **I do** _ **not**_ **own any of Yu-Gi-Oh characters, only the plot.**  
 **Please do not steal my ideas.**  
 **If you see anyone publish this story on any other sites,** _ **please tell me!**_  
 **I will be uploading this story on Quotev, Wattpad and Fanfic!**  
 **Just to help you out with reporting, these are my accounts.**  
 **Quotev: Starx3**  
 **Wattpad: Starzx3**  
 **Fanfict** **: starrysky5672**


	3. Author's Note

Heeyyy, I'm going to be away for a few days, taking care of some business. I will be update a new chapter with the fourth chapter and combine it as a long ass chapter so be sure to look forward to that!

Have a great week, everyone!

* * *

 **I do** ** _not_** **own any of Yu-Gi-Oh characters, only the plot.**  
 **Please do not steal my ideas.**  
 **If you see anyone publish this story on any other sites,** ** _please tell me!_**  
 **I will be uploading this story on Quotev, Wattpad and Fanfic!**  
 **Just to help you out with reporting, these are my accounts.**  
 **Quotev: Starx3**  
 **Wattpad: Starzx3**  
 **Fanfic: starrysky5672**


End file.
